<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you will be strong, you will be brave. by MostlyFandomTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515187">you will be strong, you will be brave.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash'>MostlyFandomTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this place rests in your bones. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hades is a Good Parent, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, beast sucks, like a lot, mostly just me projecting my headcanons onto hadie, persephone loves her son, sorta of a character study, we dont like beast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hayden adonius was the oldest child on the isle of the lost, and he lived with it.</p><p>/</p><p>or, hadie necros and his life before the barrier broke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades &amp; Hadie, Hadie &amp; Evie, Hadie &amp; Persephone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this place rests in your bones. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you will be strong, you will be brave.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                        hayden adonius is four years and six hours old the last time he sees his mother, her voice rough and low from hours spent screaming at the king beast, at the god zeus, at the world, that hadie is only a child, that her husband doesn't deserve to have to suffer this way, that they have suffered enough, and he remembers the way her hands ( rough, from years of tending the soils of the earth and ruling the souls of the damned, and soft, from a lifetime of dancing in the sunlight and chasing children through the halls of a palace made of black ) had ran through his hair ( <strike>hair blue, like his father's</strike> ) and whispered softly in old greek that he would be okay. <em>θα είστε γενναίοι, θα είστε ισχυροί. εσυ πρεπει.</em><br/>                        when the lady of spring lost her youngest son and her lover in the same hour, she finally understood what her mother felt like when she ran to him. persephone despoena ( not kore, not the maiden in white ; persephone, the queen on a throne of iron and covered in the stench of death ) stood in front of her only son still alive and without taking her eyes off of the ground : every plant in the kingdom shriveled up and died. the pale queen walked out of the throne room of the king beast without another word, her son in her arms and the stone floor cracked at her feet.</p><hr/><p>                        hayden adonius is eleven years old the first time he learns of what happened that day -- what really and truly happened because although her remembers parts of it ( like the way the lights of the torches had shined on his mother's oak bark hair as she cried for him and the faint feeling of her hands on his face, tears running down her own ), he was four years old and he can not expected to remember everything -- and he can feel the fire burn under his skin in the same way that he sometimes sees in the way jafar's son ( a scrawny, almost six year old kid who's name he doesn't know anymore ) stays in the air a little longer than he should, and in the way the queen of heart's boy ( two measly years younger than him and almost looks too old for his own body ) counts the cards in his deck like he doesn't know which ones are missing by now -- like his mother ever kept the kings.</p><p>                        the truth of what they did to him -- to his father and his mother and to the sisters that he knows he has but can not ( for the <strong>life </strong>of him, how ironic is that ) remember their faces -- it hurts like he is being burned from the inside out, and maybe he is. maybe the fire in his body is only there, trapped in the space between his throat and his lips, to kill him slowly before he ever learns how to use it. maybe it's only there because his father was a god and his mother was a goddess but here, under this barrier that leaves him little more than a flimsy, breakable, killable <span class="u">human</span>, he really isn't anymore more than nothing.</p><hr/><p>                        hayden adonius is eighteen to her thirteen years the first time he meets his father's only other isle child. the daughter of the evil queen is wild and beautiful  and brave and has hair like his, like their father's : blue, like the hottest sort of flames you could find and like the way he suspects the sky still looks ( you can't see the sky on the isle anymore, not with the smoke and the fog and the haze settled in the air. he remembers when you could, when his father would take him from the cave as a child and let him look at the sky and forget about the isle for a moment or two. ).<br/>                        it's a strange sight : him, back arched against a wall in an alleyway like maybe if he tries hard enough he can sink into the stone and never come out again with a paper cigarette dangling from his lips. her, barley old enough for serpent prep and already looking like she could drag someone under the ground and they'd gladly follow her to the end of the earth. the son of hades tilts his head down at her. <em>do you know who i am ?</em> he asks her, voice so much softer than anyone would expect. <em>you're the ground kid. the one who lives in the sewers. </em>she replies, and the laugh that bursts from his lips is everything but surprised.</p><hr/><p>                        hayden adonius is twenty - one and three days when he sits in the  back corner of his cousin's fish shoppe with half a bottle of run on the table beside him and sees on the old, battered tv in the opposite corner : four kids he watched grow up ( he was a kid himself, but it didn't mean he was meant to stay that way for long ) reject the teachings of their predecessors and say that they want to be good.<br/>                        the drink burns going down his throat, and he savors the brief moment of silence that descends before he hears the tell - tale signs that his cousin's television on the shelf in the kitchen has caught up to the one in here, and slams his bottle on the table hard enough that a few other patrons of ursula's fish and chips shoppe ( though he knows ursula is never here, not anymore ) turn and stare at him as he stands up and leaves the building.</p><hr/><p>                        hayden adonius ( the name of his father, the name of <em>lord and ruler and king</em> ) walked out of the isle of the lost at the age of almost twenty - five with nothing of his mother in him save for the way the flowers and the trees wilted and died at his fingertips. the fire in his eyes was brighter than any river of fire the flowed through his father's old home ( his mother's new queendom ), and the son of gods, the prince of the dead and the damned, the oldest child of the isle of the forgotten, tilts his head back to the sun ( his pale, pale, pale skin glints against the rays of light like the boy -- <s>the man</s> -- is made of gemstones ).<br/>                        and the lady - goddess persephone, mother and wife and queen and <em>destroyer of men</em>, sees her only son left living for the first time in twenty years and she laughs at the sight of the dying forest he left in his wake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>